


With Every Beat of My Heart, I'll Protect You

by wordscorrupt



Series: Be Still My Heart [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charlie the Labrador Retriever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Chronological, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is 12/13, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superfamily, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: This was reality, the realm that unleashed a monster on their son and threw him back in their arms, broken and wounded. And they had to make do with what they had.





	With Every Beat of My Heart, I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be dealing with heavy themes so please look at the tags carefully. It's a superfamily story surrounding Skip's rape/assault on Peter. Chapters will not be in chronological order i.e. they will skip around the timeline. I am not an expert on sexual abuse victims, especially children, nor have I gone through anything remotely similar therefore the details surrounding the abuse, recovery/therapy and aftermath is not a true depiction by any means. Please let me know if you have any questions and/or concerns. <3

It was difficult to gaze upon his son without remembering that night. It was a strange feeling. Peter was a source of comfort, light, and energy. He was their heart beating outside of their chests, running around without a care in the world. He was proof of something better, something grander than the both of them, something to fight and live for.

Skip Westcott nearly took that away from them.

The mere thought of the man burns a hole in Steve’s find and fuels the burning rage that will never diminish. It simmers, deep within and flames flare when he sees his son and remembers finding Skip on top of his baby boy, pinning him down. He knows his husband shares the same tormented thoughts and feelings. It was a parent’s worst nightmare. But there was no waking up from this one. This was reality, the realm that unleashed a monster on their son and threw him back in their arms, broken and wounded. And they had to make do with what they had.

“Where’s Peter?” Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“He asked to go into the pool for a little bit. Charlie’s with him.” Tony waved the knife he was using to chop onions towards the doors that lead to the backyard.

Steve glances out the window, smiling when he sees Peter floating around in the pool. Charlie, the newest addition to their family, a two-year-old Labrador retriever, hovers next to the edge of the pool, basking in the sun and yipping anytime Peter splashes water on him. He was brought in as at the suggestion of Peter’s psychiatrist and Steve’s never been more grateful for a four-legged animal before.

“Petey?” He calls out as he steps out onto the deck. Charlie barks at him in greeting while Peter pops out from underneath the water.

“Hi, papa,” Peter greets with a wave.

“Doing okay in there, kiddo? Need anything?” Steve asks as he descends down the small set of stairs.

“Charlie and I are doing great out, here. Right, Charlie?” Peter ruffles the dog’s fur with a wet hand, earning a whimper followed by a tongue lick on his cheek.

Peter giggles before hoisting himself out of the pool in time for Steve to be there with open arms and a towel. 

Steve smiles softly, wrapping the towel around Peter before bringing the kid into his arms. He presses a kiss to the wet curls. Charlie nips at his ankles as he helps Peter dry off. 

“Ready to go back inside or does Charlie need a little more sun tanning?” Steve asks, tweaking his son’s nose gently. 

Peter laughs, shaking his head. “I think we’re both good.”

“Good, because dad’s almost done with dinner. If we are lucky enough, we might get one meal before he burns down the kitchen.” Steve wraps an arm around his son’s shoulder, leading the way back to the house.

“I can’t believe you even let him in there by himself!”

“Oh, he has his ways, baby,” Steve replies, kissing the back of Peter’s head and ruffling Charlie’s head as he lets them enter the house first. 

Tony’s waving a wooden spoon threateningly at them from the kitchen island. “I heard all of that. Looks like Charles and I have a dinner date tonight. You guys can order in.”

Charlie’s ears perk up at the mention of his name plus dinner and he starts circling around Tony’s feet eagerly.

“Peter…” Tony calls out wearily.

Peter laughs and falls to his knees, clapping and calling for Charlie who immediately abandons Tony in favor of him.

“Good boy,” Peter praises, kissing the top of the dog’s head.

“Do you want to get cleaned up before dinner, kiddo?” Tony asks.

_One – give control back to Peter. _

“Sure. I’ll be quick,” Peter says as he stands back up. “Charlie, stay.”

The dog whimpers as Peter runs upstairs until Steve takes pity on him and starts to play fetch.

“He’s doing good,” Tony comments softly a few minutes later, absentmindedly stirring the pasta sauce.

“Yeah, he is.” Steve smiles wearily, throwing the tennis ball for Charlie to catch. He knows some good things don’t remain.


End file.
